


Widow's Kiss

by asuren



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuren/pseuds/asuren
Summary: Genji's master has taken on a new student, but he isn't quite certain how he feels about her. Or, rather, he is: he is wholeheartedly against the idea.





	1. Morning Spider

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/241663) by Tesslyn. 



"I would be a liar to say that I was not hesitant to meet you." The omnic's voice is low, and if he had eyes, she thinks they would be closed with thought at the moment, even as he offers his hand to her. "But, I would also be a hypocrite to deny help when I am sought. That would be unacceptable. Take my hand, if you are genuine, and I will see what I can do for you."

It's to be expected; whatever she had anticipated, Amélie knows better than to imagine that the monk would forgive her immediately, after having killed his brother. Mondatta is still a trophy, one of her finest kills, but she would not taunt Zenyatta with it, even now. Her eyes close, too, and she focuses upon the slowed beat of her cold heart. "I understand your concern, _monsieur,_ but I don't plan on betrayal. You need not worry yourself."

For all of his faith, even Zenyatta cannot be free of worry; here is a woman who has killed her own husband, killed his brother, created orphans and widows and filled morgues. His silence ushers forth a new sentence from her. "In France, we have a phrase; _araignée du matin, chagrin. Araignée du soir, espoir._ Morning spider, grief. Evening spider, hope. You have nothing to fear."

Perhaps it is lucky for her, then, that it is evening at the time of their meeting, stars finding their way through the dusk that covers the sky. She takes his hand slowly, still attentive of her slow heartbeat. For all of her time with Talon, all of her loyalty, she isn't certain whether she wants to feel happiness or guilt or both, but she certainly wants to try. She has grown accustomed to the dull numbness of emotion, but that doesn't mean she isn't curious about having it back.

"I hope you are right, then. This is a lot of trust that I am placing in you." Zenyatta's voice is calm, controlled, quiet, stern, but one thing that it is surprisingly not is incriminating. From anyone else, maybe, it would feel presumptive, but he manages to say his words in a way that makes Amélie feel empowered, responsible for not disappointing him. It is the first experience, she realizes, of anything akin to emotion, but she doesn't think it quite counts. It is too weak, too convenient, too quickly gained to possibly be considered a feeling, really and truly.

Zenyatta wants to believe she is telling the truth.

It was dangerous for him to come here, without any form of protection. They both know that, which assures her even more that he is trusting her quite a bit. A sinner, with blood on her hands, with stains upon her lips of the kisses of men long since dead, she is hardly one to be accepted. And yet, here they are, hand in hand. Her lips part, taking deep inhales. "I am glad to hear it." She isn't, but she can imagine.

* * *

 

"I am glad to see you again."

It's a phrase he utters often in his native language, between hushed tones and silent moments. One he whispers even now, breaking meditation to relay his affection. It had taken coaxing, talking, and plenty of requests for his brother to join him in this new Overwatch. Maybe Genji's almost dying added the extra effect needed to push him to accept, maybe not; he will never know, not intending to ask. Hanzo opens a single eye to look at the cyborg, but he knows what he will see. He hasn't moved, and if he is looking at him, too, he can't tell. He lets out a light puff of air.

"That is good to know, Genji."

"No, really." He has an air of desperation to his voice, finally breaking his form. He is definitely looking Hanzo in the eye, now. For a moment, he can't look away, and eventually he offers a sigh.

"...I am glad to see you again, too, Genji." He doesn't sound exhausted, for once, and although it can't be seen, his words bring a smile to the younger man's face. Genji can only hope that his brother understands the extent of his love. He does not trust Hanzo, has never stopped being angry with him, but still, in these quiet moments, he finds that he would do anything for him. He still loves him dearly. "But, your master should be back around now, shouldn't he? Perhaps you should see him. I will be here when you return."

Hesitation paints Genji's movements; his master had only told him that he had business that he must attend to, and denied the ninja's presence, a rarity which had brought him unease, even though he told him he would return around nightfall. Still, it is also rare for him to see a moment alone with his brother - a luxury, in Gibraltar, where generally at least one of the Shimada siblings are on a mission at all times. It is Hanzo's promise of being here that finally leads him to stand. "Alright. I will return shortly, then." Hanzo nods, returning to his meditation as Genji makes his way down the cliffs.

It is his favorite spot, high above where he can see all of Gibraltar as a sparrow might, able to take in all of the goings on. He had introduced Hanzo to it the moment he made his arrival, and it was the best place to find peace. That is his goal - to teach Hanzo peace. He hopes with all of his heart that it will work. Thoughts of his brother fill Genji's mind even as he makes jumps and slides to find the fastest way down, not wanting to keep the archer waiting on him for too long.

 

It takes him a few minutes to find Zenyatta, longer than he imagines he would, but he finally reaches him, calmly sitting before a tree. As expected, he's alone, prompting Genji to call to him respectfully, after he takes a moment to remember English after having spoken Japanese. "Master."

The monk raises his head to face him. If he could smile, Genji feels that he would be. "Ah, Genji. Do you have a moment?"

He blinks, having intended to ask the very same question, but only offers a nod in response. Moments are something he has in excess in between missions, something he very much enjoys.

"I have someone to introduce you to." The omnic's hand takes Genji's own, holding it between two palms carefully. The cyborg only nods, watching these limbs of metal as Zenyatta begins to lead him from the base.

They make their way out, back up a number of cliffs with Zenyatta floating easily up behind him as he climbs, until they come to a cave. He knows the whole of the island better than most, if only because he explored so much in search of places to avoid others when he first joined Overwatch. Still, the ninja has never laid eyes upon this cave in particular. It must be new, he decides, or maybe he had been so distraught in search of himself that he had never noticed it, never set eyes upon one of probably countless places to hide away. It doesn't have the same view of the entire base as his favorite areas (chosen mostly for that purpose), but he can see the bodies moving busily down below. He's so distracted by watching them, like the sparrow he is, that he almost forgets why he is here. It's Zenyatta who calls his attention back, gently, as he had many times to try grounding Genji in reality during bad flashbacks, horrible episodes of post-traumatic stress disorder. Only now, the aftertaste isn't nearly as bitter. The cyborg glances to his master, muttering an apology for his distraction, but the omnic doesn't seem to mind.

It's the largely unfamiliar accent which really catches his attention, though. He gazes for a moment at a women with skin the color of robin eggs, and it takes exactly one second for him to comprehend the situation, even with all of his training. Here, in front of him, is Talon's living weapon, a dangerous woman who had been manipulated into the every will of a terrorist organization which, without Overwatch to stop them, had only become increasingly bold. Zenyatta has brought her too close to the place where all of the remaining operatives either are or would soon be living. It seems foolish to him, completely thoughtless, and it's all Genji can do to keep his rare anger from bubbling forth. He doesn't lose his temper often, not anymore, but this?

"What is this?" His voice is strained with the effort of keeping it level. Everyone can tell, and he knows it.

But the monk knew better, before he ever came here. He knew his student would become angry, knew that he would be concerned for the life of his master and his friends, but also knew that he had changed too much not to listen before letting his fury take him over. Genji gets the feeling that if his master had eyes, they would be closed right now. "This...is my second student, Genji. She requires my aid, just as you have."

The Widowmaker only smiles, something notably attempting to be more genuine than most, and waves. " _Bonjour,_ " she says, and he has to bite his tongue to stop himself from saying anything ruder than what he would tell anyone else. Mondatta had been his friend, his teacher, just as Zenyatta had - and it is her that had taken him from them. He glances between them, incredulous, before Zenyatta tips his head.

"Come with me, Genji. Amélie, please remain here." She only nods, watching them move out of earshot. She has to lace her fingers together to stop herself from fiddling with something, a habit in which even Talon could not break her of. That being said, they never tried; they only used that in teaching her the way of the gun.

"Master," the ninja breathes, the very moment he deems it safe, "she killed your  _brother._ What are you thinking, bringing her to the place where she can kill you, me, and all of the Overwatch agents in our sleep? This was a foolish move."

"I cannot deny her search for peace," he responded simply, his calm demeanor making Genji feel foolish for reacting so explosively, but he still does not back down.

"Peace? How can we be sure she's looking for peace, and not just a way into Gibraltar to stop Overwatch from reforming? People don't change, master, and enemies can't be trusted so easily."

"You did. You changed." Zenyatta's words make Genji blink in realization, and he bites a lip, taking in a deep breath and stepping back. "To turn a foe into a friend is the greatest achievement, my student. You still have much to learn; perhaps watching her could help you. I suggest you speak with her. Determine for yourself if she is trustworthy, not based on preconceived notions about her being your enemy."

It's only with a great amount of hesitance that he finally nods. "I...will try, master. But please, do not forget to be wary."

A knowing chuckle leaves the omnic, and suddenly, he remembers why he trusts his judgment so much. "Do not worry. It is a risk, but that does not mean my trust is blind. I will take care, Genji - as should you."

The cyborg nods.

* * *

 

It is only the following day that he finally speaks to her, after Zenyatta had generously brought food to her. She eats in silence, in sleeping provisions that were once the monk's, but with no need for rest, it is only natural that it should be passed on to her. He bows his head, inhaling deeply. He is right to be wary, and he would not be denied of that. But, if he can forgive the brother who nearly murdered him, he can forgive the woman who killed his master's brother.

"Hello."


	2. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Genji begin to ease the divide between them, while Widowmaker begins to look, little by little, less like a threat and more like a human.

Even a few days later, Genji is wary of speaking to the Widowmaker, but he voices it less as time goes on, calmed by encouraging words from his master and the slow understanding that maybe, just maybe, she really is genuine. There is a lot that she still won't tell, but he can understand that much; although he is often asked why he's become a cyborg (for those that don't immediately assume he is an omnic), he finds it extremely hard to tell most people the story behind his rebirth. He doesn't dream much anymore, but every month or so, he is plagued by the same nightmare, a vivid reliving of his quarrel with his brother. Whatever the Widowmaker had been through, it must have been arguably as bad, or so he decides.

That's okay, though. He wouldn't tell her about his past with Hanzo, either.

Hanzo had been trying to get his attention for about five minutes now, calling his name irritably before finally giving up, instead turning his attention to the fruit in his hands. Slowly, by Genji's request, they began to spend more and more time together, in hopes of mending their relationship, if only shakily. Even now, the elder man has to notice his little brother's habit of spacing out, entirely caught up in his own thoughts. He can't blame him; he often pays more attention these days to memories than he does his present surroundings. He takes a glance at the container at his hip, contemplating a swig of sake before the sensation of Genji's hand suddenly pulls him back into reality.

"Brother." The cyborg sounds calm, thoughtful. Though his eyes are hidden by his visor, he can tell somehow, through Genji's tone, that they are soft, not with affection, but with an emotion he wouldn't be able to recognize even if he could see them. He can't return his gaze, can't look into that slit between metal. When he averts his eyes to look somewhere, anywhere otherwise, Genji sighs. He does not mention it, does not bring attention to Hanzo's inability to face him. When the latter speaks, Japanese flows from his tongue as fluently as it had when they lived in the place of their birth.

"What is it?"

"Have you spoken to my master?" Zenyatta had not told anyone, to Genji's knowledge, of the Widowmaker's presence. She is a silent threat looming over them all, a quiet spider lying in wait within her web. Unease still tints his instincts when she is nearby, and he has found his own gut to be extremely sharp and trustworthy. She is too dangerous, but he trusts his master's judgment too much to argue it again. (He can only hope that it will not end in disaster.)

"I have not. Why do you ask?" Hanzo's earthen eyes shift suspiciously, taking in what he can of his younger brother's actions. Despite all of their movements forward, it is still hard for him to find it within himself to trust people. Genji once knew him better than anyone else, but now, he is little more than that of a stranger. It's only by Genji's own insistence that they make attempts to grow closer, else the archer isn't certain they would be sitting together now.

"...Curiosity." It isn't the full truth. Genji knows, however, that Hanzo will only react with anger if he doesn't tell him about the Widowmaker, though it is not his place to reveal such information to him. Her tutelage is between her and Zenyatta, and it is none of the business of either Shimada. Still, he is torn between the want to allow her the same peace he has achieved and the initial distrust that is so hard to shove away. It's obvious that the former heir doesn't believe him for a second, but he doesn't push it. He does not deserve this redemption, but to push it away would be punishment that Genji has not earned. He is constantly torn between these two ideals.

"I see. Should I, then?"

"Perhaps." How vague; it makes Hanzo's brows furrow in frustration. He would prefer a direct answer, but he holds his angry tongue and all of the bile it threatens to spill. "...That is up to you," Genji continues, noticing his expression which he hadn't taken into account, himself. How odd, for a man so accustomed to repressing his own emotions. Hanzo makes a note to himself to later prevent such weakness.

"...Ah." With that, there is silence for a few moments more. Both men let their minds wander, even if their bodies are still in meditation.

 

* * *

 

She has never seen such a peaceful time - or, if she has, it has been so long that she cannot remember. Her mind is tranquil, and though her heart is still slow, her skin still cold, and her emotions still at a standstill, she does not feel as though she is unbalanced. It's strange and foreign, and she isn't certain if she enjoys it or not. The Widowmaker's mind has buzzed since her conception, never taking a moment to rest. School, work, domesticity, assassination; it's all crossed her thoughts, clouding her conscious, but the one thing which has never graced it was complete and total silence.

Zenyatta had taught her this, in such short a time. Meditation was always likely to be more Genji's thing than hers, as he and his master (their master, now, she supposes) use it as a way to bond. Still, it is something new to her, completely unprecedented. After many long minutes, she opens her eyes. She does not know how long she has been here, but the sun is beginning to disappear over the horizon. She does not open them for nothing, however; her golden hues flicker to the sound of footsteps, which tells her exactly who it is by process of elimination.

"Have you eaten?" Though Genji asks her this question, he already knows the answer as he hands her Overwatch's version of rations. She shakes her head, as expected, and looks at it for a long moment, as though she is not certain whether or not she wants to touch it. "It won't kill you," he assures.

"I am not worried about it killing me." Her words are soft, and her hands keep to herself.

"Then what?" His question is only answered with a gentle shrug, while she looks off into the sky, watching the stars peek out from behind their orange blanket. It prompts him to watch them, too, something he has not taken a moment to do in quite some time. From the corner of his eye, he noticed the Widowmaker turning something over in her fingers. "What is that?" His question is tender, not intending to push her away from telling him.

At first, she doesn't. It is clear she does not want to. With some hesitance, however, and a reminder to herself that she is no longer at Talon's mercy, she moves her fingers to reveal to him a wedding band. At first, he doesn't understand. "It was mine," she explains. "...Is mine, I mean." It is a strange thought to Genji, that this woman he had assumed a heartless assassin was, at one point, married. To think that she had been just as human as anyone else he knew causes him to pay even closer attention.

"...Where is he?"

She does not have to answer. Her eyes tell him everything.

"I would not like to speak of this anymore." It is a fair enough request, one that he can respect, and he nods, retreating any further inquiry. "I sometimes wondered when I was a girl why some people are given such tragic lives. But, somewhere along the way, I figured it out, I think."

Genuinely interested, he turns his head to look at her. "What did you come up with?"

The Widowmaker's eyes never turn back to him. Instead, they are fixated on the stars above. Bright lights, just as she could have been. "Some people are just born to fight. They are born with their blood burning and their teeth clenched, and they do not know anything other than how to hold a weapon in their hands and struggle for survival. It is what they do best." It is the only explanation she can come up with; otherwise, what is the point of all of the tragedy that has befallen her?

It is a reason that Genji can understand, a reason that he likes. Suddenly, the Widowmaker does not seem so unreachably distant. She is a person in need of help, and all he can do is assist his master in giving it. After all, she deserves it just as much as he did. "That seems logical to me." His agreement is met only with a nod.

 

Is it just him, or does her skin look a little bit less blue than before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh jesus this took me forever. i hope to be working on this more in the future! i have the whole story planned out, i just havent had the time to write it, so hopefully this will come together at a faster pace!


	3. Update!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An update on the future of this fic, as well as what was originally intended.

Hi! So, as those of you who have read the first two chapters have probably noted, it has been a very long time since I last updated this fic. This is partially because I'm very busy now that I've graduated (I started writing this in my junior year of high school, I believe) and gotten a job, and partially because I can only really write as a hobby and my motivation to do so is always sparse. I'm not really anywhere near as much into Overwatch as I used to be, so it's very unlikely that I will continue this fic (I only wrote about half of the third chapter.)

 

However, I had the plot for this fic planned out since the beginning, and it seems a waste not to at least let those of you who were interested by the first two chapters know what I originally had in store for you. 

 

This fic was supposed to be a very slow burn, in which, very intentionally, my word choice would subtly describe Amélie becoming more human. If you'll notice, I referred to her as "the Widowmaker" quite often in the first two chapters, and I was planning on slowly transitioning to refer to her as Amélie as she got more in touch with her emotions and lost some of the assassin persona.

 

Genji, on the other hand, was supposed to slowly grow to love her, learning that people who make a genuine effort to change are nearly always worthy of redemption. Thanks to Zenyatta, this is another step in his own journey as well, to learn how to better himself, others, and the humanity around him as best he can. 

 

However, what Zenyatta and Genji did not account for was Talon. The last chapter or two was intended to bring shock value, as when Genji finally learned to trust Amélie, she was to awaken as a sleeper agent once again (as Widowmaker, if you will), say the part of the French spider phrase she said in the beginning that is related to her tattoo (araignee du soir, cauchemar, which if I remember correctly translates to "spider at night, nightmare) and kill him either in his sleep, similarly to how she killed Gérard, or shortly after he woke up, only soon enough for him to realize what was happening but be unable to react.

 

My thought process was that Talon would never let their best assassin go so easily. While Amélie was genuine in her feelings, Talon would have sent her to intentionally fall in love and gain Genji's trust so that Widowmaker would be able to rid Overwatch of what is arguably their best weapon against Talon; a former Blackwatch operative with cybernetic enhancements and extensive ninja training. Their living weapon, if you will. 

 

Other things I wanted to play out was the slow closing of distance between the Shimada brothers, as well as the power struggle between Amélie and Widowmaker, who I view as two separate personalities (Widowmaker being an alternative ego which prioritizes survival over anything else, hence why she can kill those she loves; she exists to protect Amélie, which means serving Talon, because defying them means death).

 

I'm sure there was more that I can't think of at the moment because it's quite late at night, but I wanted to thank you all so much for reading and enjoying my writing. It means everything to me that you would leave such kind comments on this piece. I hope to write more here eventually on another subject and until then, please have fun and be patient!

 

If you wish to follow some of my original work, I have a Tumblr under the username asuren that you can ask questions on or you can follow me on Twitter @mtsukis! Please just be aware that my Twitter is a personal one so it's not always related to stuff I make. 

 

It was so much fun to work on this and I hope to see you all again soon! 

**Author's Note:**

> i've never...written a fanfiction before. wow. since i'm new to this website and am not really sure how the external linking thing works, this is based off of this comic: http://artbytesslyn.tumblr.com/post/149761090364/idk-widowmaker-needs-peace-and-zenyatta-might-need


End file.
